batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobblepot Park
Cobblepot Park is a location in Batman: The Telltale Series. Built and funded by the Cobblepots, the park fell into disarray after Esther Cobblepot's institutionalization at Arkham Asylum and the apparent suicide of Theodore Cobblepot. The park is a minor location in the game and serves as a meeting place for several characters within the story. History Cobblepot Park was founded on September 27 1927 by an unnamed member of the Cobblepot family. Formerly the site of the Seenleigh School of Arts, the building was destroyed and replaced by the park. It would continue to be maintained by the Cobblepot family until they lost their fortune, due to the manipulations of Thomas Wayne, Carmine Falcone and Mayor Hamilton Hill. Following the family's collapse, it and the surrounding area became stricken with poverty and crime, leading to the park's gradual decline. Realm of Shadows Shortly after his arrival back to Gotham, Oswald, the current generation of Cobblepot, arranged to meet his old childhood friend, Bruce Wayne at the park in the morning of the twentieth anniversary of the death of the latter's parents. Bruce arrived at the park, where was assaulted by two muggers. Oswald arrived and helped fend them off, with the two catching up and discussing recent events. Whilst there, Oswald told Bruce about a "revolution" that he was leading and asked him to be on the right side when it started. The two then left shortly, the former to organize this revolution and the latter to attend a press conference announcing plans to replace Arkham Asylum. New World Order A week after the Children of Arkham's attack on the Mayoral Debate, Batman arranged to meet Gotham Gazette reporter Vicki Vale at the park, to learn the location of the Children of Arkham's hideout. Though Vale treated it as an interview, the two would argue about the group's approach to "justice" and their means of fighting corruption. Though reluctant to give her source, she eventually relented, giving Batman the location of one of the Children of Arkham bases and left. Batman would also leave shortly to follow her address, a Skyrail Depot on the Highland Line. City of Light :The following will only take place if Batman chooses to stop Two-Face and his enforcers from taking over Wayne Manor. After a successful trial using new technology against Batman, the Penguin and the Children of Arkham set up a trap within the park, holding hostages and threatening to kill them unless the vigilante appeared. With GCPD unable to enter the park, Bruce Wayne arranged with Lt. Gordon to distract Oswald whilst he slipped by an destroyed the drones transmitters. Depending on dialogue chosen, Gordon will either be able to slip in and destroy the transmitter or be discovered and force Bruce to destroy it himself. Regardless of what happens, Bruce would cripple Oswald, after throwing a falling drone at his old friend, only to miss and destroy the statue of one of the latter's ancestor. This would collapse on Oswald's legs, crushing them and possibly crippling him for life. Penguin's tech was later deactivated and confiscated by the GCPD. Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Locations